Eyeshield 21 The Dating SIM!
by Nazzy
Summary: This is especially made for the fangirls of Eyeshield 21! Follow the journey of a main character, whose adventure and Lovelife will be decided by YOU! yes, YOU! So, what are you waiting for? come and read this now! CHAPTER 6 AND 7 UP!
1. Day 1 : The first day in school!

**Eyeshield 21 The Dating SIM!**

**

* * *

**

**  
Disclaimer:I do not own Eyeshield 21,never.Other than the main character..which story routes are gonna be decided by you readers!**

_Author's note: I won't do Kyoshin Poseidon,Seibu Wild Gunmans,Band Spiders,Shinryuji Naga (except Agon) yet  
till' at least I get to see more episodes of eyeshield 21.Since I've never really read the manga...I would need some time to familiarize them first! Sorry for their fans!_

* * *

Okay, so you're bored at home, nothing much to do except stare up above the walls blankly.

Not until you spotted something lying on your bed!

You gullibly rushed up and tore up the wrapped gift.

You hold up the finely packaged PS2 game called...

**"Eyeshield 21 The Dating SIM!"**

You had no idea how it got on your bed the first place, but you are just too

excited to find out!

You quickly inserted the PS2 disc on your Playstation 2.

The screen lights up with a flamboyant opening introducing all the characters,

all you could do was stare in awe, nobody is going to stop you from

playing this game, not even your nosy parents!

First up, the animated opening flashes up to show the cast of characters from DEIMON!

First to appear was Kobayakawa Sena, the frail and indecisive main character.He had appeared on the screen with a

bright smile to show his sugarly cuteness to you!

You stared and sigh lovingly at his cuteness!

Second up, Hiruma Youichi, the devilish quarterback who's never lacking in arsenal!

Hiruma points his machine guns at you which only results in you blushing even more at his coolness!

Thirdly, the screen showed up the 'huh-huh brothers'

their comment was their usual,

Huh..?_ Huh!_ **HUH!**

Toganou being the first to say it, followed by Jyuumonji and Kuroki as per normal.

But the spotlight of the three was Jyuumonji! He was the **'Capturable' **of the three which was a REAL relieve to you!

Lastly of Deimon was Takekura Gen/Musashi.

He was a dark misty silhoutte...

Perhaps a secret character?

You wondered, but heck, That's **JUST** Deimon!

The rest of the Deimon characters, Mamori,Kurita,Monta,Komusubi,Suzuna,Natsuhiko,

Yukimitsu appeared randomly on screen, showing them as supporting characters of Deimon!

Not forgetting Ishimaru, Of course!

Well, you had enough of Deimon, so, next up was the rest of the schools!

Zokugaku had Habashira Rui, who was shown

charging towards the screen with his elongated arms.

The supporter, Zokugaku's Manager, Tsuyumine Megu,

sits across the screen with her arms crossed.

Next, Oujou flashes on screen with Shin and Sakuraba.

Shin was pulling his glove, as serious as ever.

Sakuraba was seen in the background

being chased by his rabid fangirls!

Takami Ichirou, who was the supporter for Oujou is seen sweatdropping.

Lastly, a dark screen appears, showing Agon and his fiendish smile.

Uh-oh, this isn't good! Because you knew Agon as an evil bastard!

But thank goodness, the game ends with an all-character

picture of everyone posing for the camera!

After seeing the superb animation you pressed the **START** button on your Controller..

-

You were brought in a screen that shows a picture of a small-bodied cute Deimon schoolgirl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes.You were then told to type in your main character's name.

Having absolutely no idea, you just typed in a random name, 'Sayuri Yuuri'

After typing in your character's name, the game asks you to type a MALE name.

Once again, you had no idea, so you typed in a random boy's name "Kakumei Yuu"

After finishing typing the names, the game screen sparkles and Hiruma's voice can be heard saying;

**"YA-HA! LET'S START THE FUCKING GAME!"**

"..." Was what you were thinking.They didn't censored the 'F' word, that's for sure!

From then onwards, the adventure had begun..

**DAY 1**

**:The first day in school!**

-

(Outside of Deimon High)

Yuuri:Let's see..So this is Deimon High school? (Looks around) The scenery here is pretty nice..looks like this isn't gonna be a bad year after all! (Smiles)

School bell rings

Yuuri:ARGH! No I'm late! I've gotta run to the school gate! (Dashes off)

As the school gate is about to close, Yuuri manages to reach in time because of her fast legs.She jumps in just as soon as the gate was about to close, it was definitely perfect timing!

And from afar, someone seems to be watching...

Unknown guy:Those are some fast legs...Damn! too bad it's a girl though...maybe I could think up of something..Heh.

(Classroom)

Male Teacher:Eh..there should be one more student in this class everyone, but I guess she's late so we'll have to move on to less-

Yuuri:(Interrupts)Wait! I'm sorry teacher!..I got lost today so-

Teacher:Ah! there you are Sayuri! (looks at the class) Everyone, this is Sayuri Yuuri! get to know her well, okay students?

Classmates:Yes, teacher!

Teacher:Why don't you introduce about yourself abit Yuuri?

Yuuri:Well let's see..I hope to get to know all my new classmates very well this year, and I'm really a fanatic of American Football! (smiles) Yoroshiku everyone!

Everyone is silenced upon hearing the word American Football, even the teacher.

Yuuri:Huh? what's wrong everyone?

Classmate #1: (Faints)..Hiru..ma...Aku..ma..!

Classmate #2:(Gets paranoid) HIRUMA! THAT DEVIL HIRUMA! I'M GONNA DIEEEE!

Classmate #3:(Screams) HIRUMA! KYAAAAAAAAAA! (Runs out the door while still screaming her heads off)

Teacher:CALM DOWN MY PRECIOUS STUDENTS, I'VE ALREADY EMBEDDED AN ANTI-DEMON SEAL SOMEWHERE! (Panics while trying to appease his students)

Yuuri:What's wrong with everyone? who's this Hiruma guy?

Teacher:(Sweats heavily) Sa-Sayuri..you may take that empty seat beside Kobayakawa..

Sena:(Raises up his hand to alert Yuuri)Over here, Sayuri-san! (Sayuri takes a seat) Umm, don't worry about that, I guess something bad must have happened to them from this Hiruma-san..

Yuuri:I see..But to relate that to American football...I don't get it at all..(Sweatdrops) Kobayakawa-kun, which club are you going to join?

Sena:I've never really thought about it yet..maybe soccer? Ahh, there's just too much club to choose and I'm really unconfident in all of it!

Yuuri:Kobayakawa-kun...

1.How about joining American Football?  
2.Hmm..I'm unconfident on what to choose too...  
3.You should be more confident about yourself!

* * *

Choice time! Okay readers, this is how it will work, **you will review and pick a choice on which you want Yuuri to say**.The choice with the most number of votes will then be picked, and in the next chapter, the story will continue according to the topic of the choice you have picked! Easy ain't it? So, please send in your reviews and votes! 

Oh, and please don't categorize Yuuri as a mary-sue character, I'm trying my best to make her look like a normal Deimon schoolgirl as much as possible.Of course, I'm following most of your votes, so **YOUR VOTES/REVIEWS MATTERS** on what type of person she will become and who she will end up with!


	2. Day 1 : Chase!

_Thank you for the reviews people! I'm so glad that there's quite a number of people reading this! (Squeals) Please keep on voting and reading, yes? You will definitely make me really happy, as my source of happiness is your reviews! (laughs evilly)_

_On another note,forgive me for the late update.I'm EXTREMELY busy during the weekdays, so I can only update during the weekends, unless I have something up.._

_

* * *

_

Continuing from the last chapter, Yuuri is seen talking to Sena in the classroom, who was indecisive on which club to choose..

Yuuri:Kobayakawa-kun, how about joining American football? I think they could make use of one of your talents! (Smiles) don't worry, you can definitely do it, Kobayakawa-kun!

Sena:Sayuri-san...(Sena smiles)

(The screen suddenly turns sparkly pink alerting you that Sena has increased his affinity with you by 3 of 15 hearts!)

Somewhere at school ,Hiruma can be seen far-off the distance along with some listening device and binoculars.

Hiruma:Heh...Good job kiddo! you've just made it easier for me to gain members! YA-HA!

(Sparkles appears at Hiruma's screen, alerting you that Hiruma's affinity with you have increased by 3/15!)

Sena:Sayuri-san,you can call me Sena! I think calling me by my surname is a bit too tedious...

Yuuri:Is that Okay? Well then, I'll call you Sena-kun from now on! Oh, and you can call me Yuuri too!

Sena:Ah! (Slightly blushes) O-okay! Ne, Yuuri, why don't we check out the clubs together after school's over?

Yuuri:Sure! Since I'm looking for a club too, We could look through the clubs together, ne, Sena-kun! (Smiles)

Sena:Y-yeah! we'll go after school then!

After school is over, Sena and Yuuri meets up and looks around the school for some club activities to join in.Unfortunately, during their exploration, they met up with 3 of their worst classmates...

Sena:AH! Jyuu-Jyuumonji-Kun? (backs away slowly)

Yuuri:(notices Sena getting panic-strickened) What's wrong Sena?

Jyuumonji:Oh...So, the little Sena has a girl to protect him? (laughs) Hahaha! what a joke of the century, eh guys?

Toganou & Kuroki:(laughs) HAHAHA!

Sena trembles in anger while the three of them just kept on laughing.Yuuri approaches the three of them angrily.

Yuuri:(Yells) Stop this at once! If you mess with Sena, you're messing with me too!

Sena:Yuuri..!

Jyuumonji:Che, what a pair of annoying little brats! Let's get em' guys!

Kuroki:Right! (grins) Heh, just cause you're a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!

Yuuri:I wasn't hoping on going easy on you too!

Toganou:Heh, well said, but do you have the guts to dodge us?

Sena:Definitely! We'll work hard together Yuuri! (smiles)

Yuuri:Right let's do it, Sena-kun!

The pursue begins, Jyuumonji tries to attack Yuuri, but misses due to her great dodging and speed.Toganou and Kuroki chases after Sena but they were gradually losing their speed to Sena.After seeing Jyuumonji and his gang tired from all the chasing, Yuuri and Sena decided to use the time to lose Jyuumonji and his gang.

Jyuumonji: (Throws an anger tantrum) DAMMIT! We can't lose to a bunch of kids, Toganou, Kuroki let's ambush them up ahead!

Kuroki: Yosh! Leave it to me, I know a quick way to reach their direction!

Toganou: We're leaving it up to you, Kuroki!

Back at Sena and Yuuri, They were resting up at an highway bridge up ahead.Both were worn out from all the running.

Yuuri:(looks back)I think we lost them!

Sena:(Panting) Y-Yuuri..Thanks..and sorry to cause you so much trouble!

Yuuri:Don't worry Sena-kun! if those guys messed with you again, I'll protect you!

Sena:Yuuri..You're like Mamori-neechan..

Yuuri:Mamori-neechan? Who's that?

Just as Sena was about to reply, it was cut-short by Jyuumonji, Kuroki's and Toganou's arrival.

Jyuumonji:Yo, kiddos.We meet again, and this time you won't escape!

Sena:Damn...Yuuri, get away from here!

Yuuri:But Sena! (gets pulled by Jyuumonji) ? kyaa! what are you doing you Pervert! let me go!

Sena:YUURI! Jyuumonji-kun,please, let Yuuri go! She has nothing to do with this!

Jyuumonji:Of course she does, she did say "If you mess with Sena, you're messing with me too!" didn't she?

Sena:But..Yuuri is a girl! How can you do this?

Jyuumonji:Well, it doesn't really matter..if she can fight like a guy then there's no doubt she's a really bothersome little - (gets kick on the crotch by Yuuri) BITCH!

Yuuri: (escapes from Jyuumonji's grip) Sena-kun, We'll separate from here! Just run! Run as fast as you can!

Sena:Yuuri...! Yosh, let's go!

(Somewhere, Hiruma is seen sitting on top of a fence with his pair of binoculars looking engrossed at the golden legs of the duo runners.)

Hiruma:This fucking shrimp isn't too bad either! Heh heh, this is gonna be easy!

Jyuumonji, Kuroki and Toganou, were still in a speed-chase after Yuuri and Sena in the train station, but was halted when they were running down the stairs as Kuroki had tumbled them all while running down.

(Inside the train)

Sena:Whew...Yuuri..are you alright?

Yuuri:(Smiles) That was fun ne, Sena! I haven't had such a fun chase for such a long time!

Sena:(Surprised) EH? does that mean you had been in a dangerous chase before?

Yuuri:Well...sort of. (Sweatdrops) But Sena..It was really interesting today, thanks for such a memorable first day!

Sena:Yuuri...

(The screen suddenly turns sparkly again telling you that Sena had gain 2 extra hearts in prior to the event!)

Back at Jyuumonji, Kuroki and Toganou, they were...being tied up by Hiruma and was blackmailed not to bother Sena and Yuuri as he had kept some indecent pictures of the three of them.

And, Just as Sena and Yuuri had arrived at their desired destination, they were confronted by Hiruma.

Hiruma:YA-HA! FUCKING SHRIMP AND FUCKING TOMBOY! FROM NOW ON YOU'RE JOINING THE AMERICAN FOOTBALL CLUB!

Sena:E-EH? Who are you? what do you want from us?

Yuuri:American Football? I've always wanted to be in one!

Sena:Yu-Yuuri! you can't, American football are not meant for girls!

Yuuri:What are you saying Sena? I can be the manager or the cheerleader..(Sighs) But It'll be really cool if I could play too...

Hiruma:(Thinks) Maybe..I could disguise her somehow...heh.

Sena:I see! Okay then, I'll be the secretary..I guess?

Hiruma:YOSH! (takes out his machine guns) If you don't come for training, this is what I'm gonna do to you! (Shoots his machine guns at the sky)

Sena:Training..?

Yuuri: (Sweatdrops) I guess this is the Hiruma everyone was talking about...

Sena:Why does this always happen to me?

**Hearts at the end of the Day 1:**  
** Sena - 5/15  
Hiruma - 3/15  
Jyuumonji - 0/15**

_

* * *

_

_It's not the end yet! In the next chapter, please choose your choice wisely! but, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much though!_


	3. Day 2 : Kakumei Yuu!

**DAY 2**

**:Kakumei Yuu!**

**- **

The next day, Yuuri heads to the american football club.When she heads in, it was utter darkness and a great mess.Hiruma definitely never tries to keep it cleaned.As she turned on the lights , loud footsteps were heard heading towards the American football room.

Kurita: Huh? Hiruma is that you? (notices Yuuri) WOW! A NEW MEMBER! (huggles Yuuri and Yuuri suffocates under his Bear-Hug)

Yuuri: (Suffocating) I'm...suffocating...

Kurita:(notices his mistake) AH! I'm so sorry! huh? wait...are you a GIRL?

Yuuri:(Gasping for air) Y-Yes..!

Kurita:AHH! I'm SO SORRY! I didn't mean it! I really thought you were a boy!

Yuuri:(Sweatdrops) Anyways, Uh..

Kurita:Oh, me? I'm Kurita Ryoukan! Second year, Deimon highschool student! I'm also the defensive linemen in the Deimon American football club! (smiles)

Yuuri:Oh, Kurita-san, my name is Sayuri Yuuri, first year in Deimon highschool! Hiruma-san told me to come here for training...But I'm really unsure on what he wants me to do..

Kurita:Hiruma told you to come here? well, why don't we eat something while we wait for him? (takes out his Cream puffs) This is really delicious! try some of it Yuuri! (starts eating)

Yuuri:Ah! Thanks Kurita-san!

(Just as Yuuri was about to take one of the Cream puffs, Hiruma bashes the door open and tosses a tied sena at the table.)

Yuuri:SENA-KUN!

Sena:It...It was morning training...

Hiruma:YA-HA! fucking tomboy! Now it's your turn, Follow me!

Yuuri:(gulps)O-okay!

Sena:I hope that she'll be alright...(trying to untie himself)

Kurita:Sena-kun, you worry too much! Hiruma is not as bad as he seem!

Sena:...(Sena sweatdrops at Kurita's comment)

(In a nearby locker room)

Hiruma:...(takes out a pair of scissors)

Yuuri:(Frozen) Hiruma..san...What are..you going to do with that?

Hiruma:I'm gonna cut your hair!

Yuuri: What? WHY?

Hiruma:If you're going to play American football, you have to look like a boy!

Yuuri:...

Hiruma:Fucking Tomboy, do you want to lose this chance forever! If you think your hair is too precious to you, then you can forget about playing american football!

Yuuri:..Okay then!

Hiruma:Hm?

Yuuri:Then..please cut off my hair..I'll show them that I can play as good as any guy!

Hiruma:Heh! (grins) That's the spirit!

Unfortunately, since Hiruma has no skill in cutting people's hair, Yuuri's new hairstyle looked more like a messy short hair. (Think Kuroki!)

Hiruma:Now, this is your disguise! (Tosses an eyeshielded helmet and a Jersey number #22) If anyone finds out you're a girl it will cause us our loss.So whatever you do, DO NOT SHOW YOUR TRUE SELF TO ANYONE! GET IT!

Yuuri: (catches the equipments) Hiruma-san..I'll try my best!

Hiruma:And from now on..Your name is KAKUMEI YUU! (Points) We'll be relying on you and that Fucking shrimp to win the Christmas bowl!

Yuuri:ALRIGHT! We'll definitely win the Christmas bowl!

Hiruma:Heh! (Grins)

Heading back to the American football club room, Sena is shocked by Yuuri's sudden change of hairstyle.

Sena:YUURI? What did Hiruma-san do to you?

Yuuri:He..Said if I want to do the trainings I would have to cut my hair...

Sena:Yuuri! and you agreed?

Yuuri:(laughs) Sena, what's the matter? I don't think it's really much of a problem!

Sena:But...

Yuuri:Don't worry, It'll always grow back!

Kurita:(Hands note list to Sena) Oh yeah, Sena-kun, Hiruma wants you to buy all of these!

Sena:let me see (looks at the note) ...WHA? THAT'S TOO MUCH!

Yuuri:Sena...

1.I'll help you out!  
2.Sorry Sena, but I would like to do some more training with Hiruma-san!  
3.Uh...Sorry Sena, But I left something at the classroom! (Runs off)

* * *

_End of chapter 3! This is an important choice so do choose wisely! I had quite some fun writing this, So I hope you readers enjoyed the story too! And I can't wait to write about Zokugaku chameleons soon too! _


	4. Day 2 : Dash!

_Well, majority of you all chose option #2, so here it is! enjoy the story, everyone! (cackles evilly again)_

_And thank you so much for the nice reviews by everyone, especially Chicoya and lycanine! I feel so happy reading your reviews! (glints in happiness) Please keep on reviewing, ne!_

_

* * *

_Continuing from the last chapter, Yuuri is trying to decide whether she should help out Sena with some shopping or do some other activities..

Yuuri:(smiles sheepishly) Uh..I'm sorry Sena-kun, but I would like to do some more training with Hiruma-san!

Sena:I-I see..Well, It can't be helped...(sighs heavily looking at the list)

(The screen suddenly turns a little dim and gloomy letting you know that Sena's affinity has -1!)

Kurita:(interrupts) Sena-kun, I'll help you out! (turns to Yuuri) Don't worry about it, you should just continue your training with Hiruma! (smiles)

Yuuri:(smiles) Thank you very much,Kurita-san!

Sena:Thanks for helping me out Kurita-san! (turns) See you later, Yuuri! Be careful not to overwork yourself, ne!

As Sena and Kurita heads out downtown, Yuuri goes back on the field grounds to pay a visit to Hiruma once more.When she arrives there, Hiruma is seen throwing doggy biscuits to his vicious and extremely violent dog, Cerberus.Hiruma's long ear wobbles, as soon as he hears Yuuri's footsteps approaching him.

Hiruma:Oh it's you, fucking tomboy, (Stops throwing the biscuits) What the hell do you want?

Yuuri:Actually..I was hoping for training.

Hiruma:Heh, really? (Sarcastically Impressed) there's DEFINITELY an idiot in this team!

Yuuri:(Pouts)So what If I'm an idiot!

Hiruma:Whatever you say, Idiot! (smirks evilly) fine, since you want training so much, this is what we'll do! get your ass at the starting line you fucking tomboy!

Yuuri:I g-got it!(gets to the starting line as fast as she can before Hiruma gets pissed)

Hiruma:Yosh! And before you run..

Hiruma takes out one of the doggy biscuits out of the bag and attaches it on Yuuri's back.

Yuuri:(looks at her back, and ponders what Hiruma is up to) Hiruma-san, what are yo-

Before Yuuri could finished her sentence, Hiruma had took a deep breath and...

Hiruma:(yells loudly) CERBERUS!

Hearing this, Cerberus instinctively got onto his ready posture and run towards Yuuri like a dangerous predator hungry for his prey.Yuuri, having no other choice, runs as fast as she can trying to avoid the dangerous fangs of Cerberus.

Hiruma:(Starts his stopwatch and yells) YA-HA! RUN TO THE FINISHING LINE AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YOU FUCKING TOMBOY!

Yuuri:(Cries while running) HIRUMA-SAN! YOU EVIL BAS- (before even finishing saying her sentence, she reaches the finishing point and at the same time too, Cerberus jumped right at her.)

Hiruma:(looks at the stopwatch timer and whistles) Not bad at all, you fucking tomboy! (turns and grins) Heh.we might have a chance against those fucking assholes afterall!

Yuuri:(is finally released from Cerberus' attack, and is trying to wipe out Cerberus' drool) Hiruma-san...(sweatdrops heavily) were you...trying to kill me?

Hiruma:Probably! (smirks and does noogie to Yuuri) But you're not bad at all, fucking tomboy! Just a little more and you might have broken the world's record!

Yuuri:R-really! I didn't know I was that fast..I'm sure Sena-kun is much more faster than me!

Hiruma:(takes out his notebook) Kobayakawa Sena's 40 yard dash is 4.2 seconds..And Sayuri Yuuri's is...well, well, this is interesting.You have the exact same timing as that fucking shrimp!

Yuuri:What a coincidence! (thinks for awhile)...was..Cerberus chasing him too?

Hiruma:Yeah.If I didn't do that, he'll be slacking his ass off! (laugh evilly) kehehehehe!

Yuuri:(sweatdrops)Hiruma-san...

Hiruma:You guys are still pretty raw...But heck, with the right training, I'm sure as hell you can beat Seijurou Shin!

Yuuri:Eh? Seijurou Shin-san? who's that?

Hiruma:That guy...he's the monster from Oujou White Knights...In other words, a major pain in the ass!

Yuuri:Hiruma-san! We'll definitely bust this guy up! I'm sure we can win if we try!

Hiruma:(Stares grimly at Yuuri)What did you say? TRY? We're gonna win against that bastard! Fucking tomboy, "Winning" is our priority! not some "try our best to win" crap! GOT IT!

Yuuri:Hiruma-san..since you put it that way, I'm even more eager to win the christmas bowl! (Smiles)"Let's kill them!" right?

Hiruma:You're missing a point there...It's..(breathes in) LET'S FUCKING KILL THEM! (Picks up one of his machine guns and shoots it in the sky) YA-HA!

Yuuri:(picks up another machine gun lying around and follows what Hiruma does)YA-HA!

(The screen once again, turns sparkly, telling you that Hiruma's affinity with you has increased by 3!)

Just as the two of them were enjoying themselves shooting the machine guns in the sky, Sena has just finished shopping along with Kurita.Sena noticed the two of them from afar and sweatdropped, wondering what in the world they are doing.

Sena:(Sweatdrops)Kurita-san..what are they doing?

Kurita:(smiles)I don't get it..but..This is the first time I've seen Hiruma so cheerful! Is it because...

Sena:(Confused) Huh? what could it be?

Kurita:Nah, It can't be, no way...It must be that Hiruma's really elated to find new teammates for the team!

Sena:(smiles) That's great isn't it Kurita-san! I'm hoping we'll find even more teammates in the future!

Kurita:Me too! (smiles) Well, Sena, let's get these things back at the storeroom!

Sena:Okay, Kurita-san!

As the two leaves, Hiruma and Yuuri can still be seen shooting up at the sky and happily yelling out expletives.

**Hearts at the end of the Day 2:  
Sena - 4/15  
Hiruma - 6/15  
Jyumonji - 0/15**

**

* * *

**  
_I do apologize for the lack of romantic moments in the earlier chapters, but I'll make it more deep in the later chapters, so do watch out for it! Oh, and this isn't the end of the chapter yet!_


	5. Day 3 : Searching a new teammate!

**DAY 3**

**:Searching a new teammate!**

-

The next morning, Hiruma calls for Yuuri, Sena and Kurita to assemble at the American football room.Hiruma sits across the table, looking ticked as ever.

Hiruma:I want to announce that we'll be having a battle with Koigahama Cupids tomorrow, so...(Bashes the table and yells) WE'LL NEED MORE MEMBERS!

Kurita/Sena/Yuuri:(Shocks) TOMORROW!

Hiruma:Whoever gets the least number of members to join us by the end of the day, you'll have to play the...PENALTY GAME! (Hiruma's face gets all grim and dark)

Hearing this, the trio sweatdrops.

Sena:(Panics)Well, see ya Yuuri, I think I'm gonna start searching now! (runs off)

Kurita:Sena-kun! wait for me! (Chases after Sena)

Hiruma:(Notices Yuuri staring at him)What? Just cause you're a girl doesn't mean you can't take the penalty game!

Yuuri:(sighs heavily)geez, fine...

As Yuuri leaves for the door, Hiruma is seen smiling mischievously...

Sena, Yuuri and Kurita searched through the entire school to get a decent teammate to join the American football club, but, to no avail.As Sena and Kurita was searching individually, so was Yuuri.Her last resort was to check in her classroom to find any person who was willing to join.

Yuuri:(Opens the classroom door and announces) Everyone! Let's join the American football club! we'll have fun together!

Male classmate #1: WHAT! AMERICAN FOOTBALL! IT'S HIRUMA! (gets paranoid and runs out of the door still screaming)

Male Classmate #2:EVERYBODY RUN! (runs out of the door being followed by a horde of panicking classmates)

Yuuri:(sweatdrops staring at the almost emptied classroom)Uh...Maybe I said too much? (notices Jyuumonji,Kuroki and Toganou still in the classroom) Ah, Jyuumonji-kun and the guys! Ne, would you like to-

Jyuumonji:(interrupts)NO.We're not interested. (faces Kuroki and Toganou) Let's get out of here guys!

Kuroki:See ya later, Yuuri..Oh, and by the way, nice hairstyle! (winks)

Yuuri:Uh...Thanks?

Toganou:(Hits Kuroki with with his Jump magazine) Idiot, have you forgotten what those two brats did to us? (turns back at Yuuri) Well, see ya.

(All three leaves for the door)

Yuuri:I wonder If Jyuumonji-kun still hates me for what has happened? (Sweatdrops) Ah, Oh no! I still haven't got a single teammate! What should I do? (Panics)

1.Beg Jyuumonji-kun and the rest to join.  
2.Look around the school some more  
3.Relax and go for a walk outside school.

* * *

_The choices #2 and #3 are pretty much more trickier to know who's who! So please choose wisely! I really hope to get plenty of reviews, so I can tally the votes accordingly! So please, **PLEASE **review!  
_


	6. Day 3 : Bike gang!

**_Re-edited! minor changes here and there...and I've corrected the affinity points, sorry for the minor mistake!  
_**

_Well, It seems that a majority of you guys chose choice number 3 this time! So here it is!_

_And I apologize for the late update, I had alot of things to do last weekend, so I didn't had the time to update, sorry about that, guys!_

* * *

Yuuri realized that the more she panicked, the more stressful it was for her.So, she decided to take it easy and relax for a short while.She then decided to head out of school to kill some time.As she heads downtown to the Deimon mart, she unfortunately encountered a two-man bike gang.. 

Guy #1:Hey there little girl, going out alone?

Yuuri:...

Guy #2:(Grins slyly)Heheheh, It's dangerous to be wandering alone in this part of Deimon..

Yuuri:(apathetically) Hmm..really?

Guy #1:Are you looking down on us, you little bitch!

Guy #1 grabs Yuuri's arm, but is interrupted by a gruff voice.A man standing beside a motorcycle had approached the two guys.He was a man with long arms and an appearance that could be comparable of that with a Chameleon.Yuuri instantaneously looked at him with curiosity.

Suspicious man:The HELL are you bastards doing? Didn't I told you to assemble at the turf by this time?

Guy #1:Habashira! I mean, Boss! we weren't slacking at all! We were just helping this girl with her directions!

Habashira:Don't give me that shit! (Punches both the guys, and they both fell on their backs slightly unconscious)

Yuuri:(Stares) Wow..he's really strong..Amazing!

Habashira:Keh.what a bunch of stupid weaklings...(notices Yuuri) Well girl, you should really get out of here before something terrible happens to you.

Yuuri:(notices the skeleton button on his uniform) Habashira-san from Zokugaku..aren't you that guy who got disqualified in the spring tournament?

Habashira:It's Habashira Rui...and you've really got some guts to tell me that, you little -

Yuuri:(Interrupts)Wow! It's really Habashira-san! Ne, you were really violent back there..but, you guys are really strong!

Habashira:(grins)Heh..really?

Yuuri:Yeah, if you weren't disqualified for beating up the referee, you guys should have gotten far!

Habashira:you're pretty knowledgeable, aren't you little girl?

Yuuri:(gets annoyed)Little girl, little girl! I have a name you know! It's Sayuri Yuuri!

Habashira:Sayuri, huh? Well, I'll remember that name..(puts on his helmet)

Yuuri:Heh, I'll be looking forward to see you in the field..

Habashira:Hmm? did you say something?

Yuuri:It's nothing! I'll be looking forward to your next game, Habashira-san!

Habashira:Heh...(grins) You're an interesting person..Maybe we'll meet again sometime, na!

(The screen turns sparkly, telling you that Rui's affinity with you has increased by 3!)

Habashira then drove off his motorcycle followed by his two gang.Yuuri then continued heading to the Deimon mart, but is shocked to find an angry complaining Hiruma exiting the shop.

Hiruma:Fucking shop..How the hell can they be out of Mutou sugarless gum! (suddenly notices Yuuri) Fucking Tomboy! What the hell are you doing here? are you slacking off! (snaps at Yuuri)

Yuuri:Hiruma-san! I can explain!

Hiruma:I don't want to hear it! You're sure as hell getting the penalty game!

Yuuri:Ooh...I'm sorry, I was just trying to relax..

Hiuma:Well, well, you're a honest one aren't you...So that means I'll permanently make you take the penalty game! YA-HA!

Yuuri:Ooh..(pouts) But Hiruma-san,do we have enough members for tomorrow?

Hiruma:(Smirks) There's no need to worry about that! Kehehehe (Snickers evilly) They're all under my control!

Yuuri:(Sweatdrops) Hahaha..I really pity most of the Deimon students...

Hiruma:Fucking tomboy, you can have this! (throws a sports drink at Yuuri)

Yuuri:Huh..? Hiruma-san, but this is yo-

Hiruma:Just shut up and take it you fucking tomboy!

(The screen turns sparkly, telling you that Hiruma's affinity with you has increased by 2!)

Yuuri:Y-Yes, I'm grateful!

Hiruma:You should be! Cause you didn't do a damn thing! (walks away leaving Yuuri behind)

Yuuri:Ah! wait for me Hiruma-san! (Chases after Hiruma)

After that, Yuuri and Hiruma both heads back to the American football clubroom. Hiruma Kicks the door open and noticed a wrinkled gloomy Kurita with Sena trying to cheer him up.

Yuuri:Wh-What's with the aura here? Kurita-san, you look terrible!

Sena:Hiruma-san, Yuuri...We're still short of people...I've only gotten one person. (points at the magnetic helmet sticker at the board)

Kurita:At this rate...(sighs gloomily)

Hiruma:(Goes to the board) Oh, I forgot to stick this..(Sticks numerous amount of magnetic helmet stickers on the board)

Yuuri:(Stares in amazement) Wow...He got THAT many people in one day?

Sena:EH! That means we-

Kurita:WE CAN ENTER THE TOURNAMENT! YAY! (Carries both Sena and Yuuri happily)

Yuuri:Kurita-san, Sena-Kun! Let's work hard for tomorrow, ne!

Sena:Definitely! I'll be rooting for the team!

Hiruma:Heh...(grins, looking at his joyous teammates) LISTEN UP! KURITA AND YUURI!

Kurita and Yuuri:Y-Yes?

Hiruma:YA-HA! It's the penalty game for you two! Fucking tomboy, I want you to clean everything up in this room! and I really mean it, EVERYTHING!

Yuuri:Gah..(Sweatdrops) I have a really bad feeling about this...

Hiruma:And Kurita! You'll be doing the luggage tomorrow morning! KEHEHEHE!

Kurita:(Sweatdrops) W-well, no problem!

Sena:I'm so sorry, you guys...(smiles sheepishly while sweatdropping)

Hiruma:(kicks everyone out of the clubroom) HERE'S YOUR LUGGAGE! (Throws an preposterous amount of equipments and random items at the three.)

Sena:(Sweatdrops)...

Yuuri:This is gonna be tough..

Kurita:(a random item drops on his head) Ow!

**Hearts at the end of the day 3:**

**Sena - 4/15  
Hiruma - 8/15  
Jyumonji - 0/15  
Rui - 3/15**


	7. Day 4 : Battle against Koigahama Cupid!

**DAY 4  
:Battle against Koigahama Cupid!**

-

The next day, a half-awaked Yuuri, lazily assembles at the Deimon front station. Surprisingly, almost everyone had arrived except for Hiruma and Kurita.

Yuuri:(Yawns)Fuaa...Good morning Sena-kun...

Sena:Ah , Yuuri! Good morning! Uh..But you don't look like you had enough sleep...

Yuuri:Yeah..I had a hard time trying to clean up everything yesterday...Hiruma-san's locker was the worst..

Sena:Ah..(Sweatdrops) Relax Yuuri! It's a good thing you don't have to play, right?

Yuuri:Yeah..I guess so..

Sena:Oh, by the way Yuuri, that's Ishimaru-san! (points at a guy from a distance)

Yuuri:(Waves her hands at him) Nice to meet you Ishimaru-san! Yoroshikku-ne!

Ishimaru:(Waves back) Ah, yoroshikku!

After their conversation, Hiruma then arrives to the station, followed by Kurita who's dragging an impossibly heavy and enormous amount of items.While Passers-by stare in disbelief, Sena and Yuuri sweatdrops heavily, and is extremely relieved they did not get a punishment like Kurita.

Hiruma:Oh, you guys are early!

Guy #1:What are you talking about..you're the one who's late!

Hiruma:Enough with the chatter! Today's the day we will have a match!

Kurita:I'm sure we might be able to win!

Hiruma:Fucking fatass, it's We WILL win! Not, "We might win!"

Sena:Hahaha...(Sweatdrops)

Yuuri:So..what's our first round opponents like?

The team then arrives at the fields of their match-up against Koigahama cupid.Arriving there, they noticed that all of the players have girls surrounding them.All of the male players in Deimon burns with jealousy and rage looking at all the loving couples from Koigahama.

Hiruma:(is typing on his laptop)All of the members have girlfriends..and apparently, they're pretty famous for bringing their girlfriends along with them!

A Flamboyant guy from Koigahama is then seen jumping in the air trying to catch a football right past the Deimon guys.

Flamboyant guy:Oops, sorry about that! (waves his hair) I really must apologize for having this many girls to cheer us on!

Girl:Hatsujou-kun! (running towards him)

Hatsujou:Oh, these girls have been bothering me to no end, saying that they would like to cheer for us! (notices no girls on the Deimon side) HUH? there's no girls on your side? That's strange, is Deimon high school an all-boys school?

At this moment, all the guys in Deimon are even more pumped up then before.

Yuuri:(approaches Hatsujou) Heh, don't get so cocky.We from Deimon, are gonna beat you up!

Hatsujou:Che, there's a girl afterall.But it's not gonna be enough to support all of you! See ya! (leaves along with his girlfriend)

Sena:Yuuri! you shouldn't get yourself involved, it's dangerous!

Yuuri:Sena, don't worry! I know what I'm doing! (smiles)

Sena:Yuuri...

Yuuri:Oh, I think I'm gonna get something to drink..I'll be back Sena!

Sena:Ah, I'll be waiting here then! Be careful!

As Yuuri walked towards the vending machine, she accidently bumps onto two people.She recognizes one of them as Sakuraba Haruto while she has no idea about the other man beside him.

Sakuraba:Are you alright? You're not hurt aren't you? (helds out his hand and helps her up)

Yuuri:Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't watch where I was going..

Sakuraba:It's alright! (smiles) Hey Shin, say something!

Shin:Next time, pay attention while you walk.

Yuuri:I'm sorry..

Sakuraba:(Sweatdrops at Shin's comment) Don't worry about it, Shin's always like that!

Fat fangirl:(notices Sakuraba from afar) Oh my god! It's really him! everybody! it's him! (hollers out loudly)

Shin:...Not this again, Sakuraba.

Sakuraba:Darn! Shin, I leave this to you! (throws a digital camera at Shin)

Yuuri:(Should I help out Sakuraba-san?)

1.Hide Sakuraba-san somewhere safe.  
2.Stay with Shin.  
3.It's none of my business, so I'm leaving.

* * *

Well, remember to review and vote your most suitable choices! And I would **greatly** appreciate it if you guys reviewed to me about the story too, rather than just give me number of the choice..  



End file.
